Revivirte Para Amarte
by RyukiAoi
Summary: Cloud extraña mucho a Zack desde que murio, asi que tratara de revivirlo cuando un vendedor le cuenta una leyenda, podra lograr revivirlo?
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche cálida, un chico rubio no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama

Era una noche cálida, un chico rubio no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama...había soñado de nuevo con una de las personas que mas amo en su vida...no dejaba de sentirse culpable por la muerte de aquella persona, a su lado, en su propia cama dormía una chica de largo cabello, dormía como tronco así que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio se levanto y salió de la casa...

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus grandes y bellos ojos azules, subió a su motocicleta y fue a un lugar especial para el pero también de desgracia, pues ahí perdió a su mejor amigo, mas que eso, una persona que hizo muchas cosas por el, hasta lo imposible con tal de darle libertad y tener una vida digna...lo consiguió...

Ahora aquel rubio, sentado frente a una gran espada, clavada en el piso de la punta de una montaña comenzó a hablarle...

-Como me hubiera gustado que tu también consiguieras tu libertad...por que no solo nos escondimos de las tropas de Shinra?...o tan bien rodeados estábamos? No lo recuerdo...solo recuerdo que fuiste a la batalla...trate de llamarte pero no pude...no pude hacer nada...-las lagrimas del chico comienzan a brotar de sus ojos zafiro- Siempre fui un inútil...cumplí tus sueños...pero no tengo el suficiente orgullo ni valor...perdóname una vez mas...Zack

-Sabia que vendrías aquí...

-...Tifa?

-Parece que no me doy cuenta verdad? Pues ya es la 4 noche que sales, desmiénteme

Cloud solo se quedo callado, desviando la mirada

-Extrañas mucho a Zack, no es cierto?

-Si hubiera una forma de regresar el tiempo...

-Desgraciadamente no hay ninguna...créeme que a mi también me gustaría regresar el tiempo pues es el mejor amigo que has tenido...-la chica se sienta al lado de Cloud-...cierto? ha estado antes de mi y de los demás...

-...así es...discúlpame Tifa

-No te preocupes Cloud...se lo que es extrañar a alguien, pero solo por unos años...te extrañe tanto...-recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro del oji-azul y cierra sus ojos

-Perdóname...por no decirte la verdad pero nunca fui un soldado de...

-...Primera clase como te lo prometí y bla bla bla, ya basta Cloud ya me lo se de memoria-ríe un poco- Y por favor deja de disculparte y pedir perdón, quieres?

-Lo sien...esta bien Tifa...regresemos a casa

-Si empieza a hacer frío...

A la mañana siguiente, el oji-azul acomodaba unas cosas en un cajón, hasta que encontró una materia roja y una verde

-No sabia que tenia esto...supongo que están en su máximo nivel, pagaran bien por ellas...

Cloud va a una tienda de materias

-Buenos días joven, que se le ofrece?

-Cuanto por estas materias?-las pone sobre el mostrador-

-Mmm-mmm...vaya pero si la materia roja invoca al Fénix!! Es única y muy valiosa, dice la leyenda que puede revivir a una persona si lo invocas y se lo pides de todo corazón...pero tienes que darle algo de fuerza, combinar su materia con otra

-Solo leyendas...

-Bien joven...wowlaotra materia es Revivir en su punto máximo!! Usted debe de ser muy fuerte...Vaya!! que ciego he sido, tu eres el famoso Cloud!! No era de extrañarse!!

-Bien...em si...yo...

- No te quiero incomodar lo siento...si la leyenda fuera cierta, estas dos materias podrían combinarse y...pero bueno...como usted dice solo leyendas...solo te puedo ofrecer 40 mil gil por cada una

-..Gracias cambio de opinión...

El rubio sale de la tienda, sube a su moto, se pone sus gafas protectoras y va de nuevo a aquel lugar especial...

-Voy a hacer una tontería...espero que desde donde estés no te burles de mi...aun no se por que voy a hacer esto...algo me impulsa...-el rubio mete las dos materias en su brazo izquierdo e invoca al Fénix...una gota de agua pura cae del cielo y aparece el Fénix

-Yo...yo quiero pedirte algo...pero dudo que puedas hacerlo...es algo muy estúpido-dijo Cloud al imponente Fénix

-Si no tienes fe en lo que vas a pedirme...ni en mi...no pierdas el tiempo...-hablo la ave de fuego-

-No espera!! No sabia que hablabas...En fin..yo...yo solo quería saber si puedes revivir a una persona...que fue muy especial para mi...

El ave en llamas no dijo nada

-Si sabia que era algo estúpido...puedes irte

-De verdad deseas tanto que regrese? Lo extrañas demasiado, no es así?

-...Si lo extraño...lo que daría por que siguiera aquí...pero fue mi culpa...

-Tu corazón es puro y sincero, tienes una gran virtud...tendrás lo que deseas

-Que? Espera yo...desapareció...lo sabia!! Sabia que fue una estupidez!!-el oji-azul se sube furioso a su moto, sacando de su brazo mas materias y arrojándolas al vacío , arranca pero frena de repente-Que me pasa...me siento pesado...tengo que...volver...-cae desmayado-

-Cuando despiertes vas a pagármelas todas...-la voz de un hombre joven y una voz conocida dice enfadado

Tifa llega al lugar-Cloud otra vez aquí...?...-queda petrificada- no...no puede ser...

-Tifa?...-dice el joven hombre mientras ya tiene a Cloud en sus brazos-

-No...no puede ser...Zack?!

-Ni yo me lo explico...-efectivamente, era nada mas ni nada menos que el mejor amigo de Cloud y ya no estaba muerto!

Ya en casa...

-Vaya como pesas, has crecido- dice el pelinegro tumbando al rubio en su cama, ya todos los amigos de Cloud estaban presentes y boquiabiertos-Que? Ya les dije que no me vean así! Ni yo me lo explico!! El que nos tiene que dar una buena explicación es aquel dormilón-señalando al oji-azul dormido, quien empieza a despertar-Y nos la dará justo ahora...

-mmm...chicos?...-voltea a ver al moreno quien se ve furioso- Zack?-lo mira dos veces-ZACK!!

-Ese mismo-le sonríe con sarcasmo, después toma a Cloud bruscamente de los hombros y lo golpea contra la pared- Que diablos hiciste y en que diablos estabas pensando!!

-Zack espera!!-grita Tifa

-No te metas en esto Tifa...

-Zack...yo...-dice el rubio muy asustado y nervioso, ni siquiera puede actuar-

-Es mejor que los dejemos solos...-dice otro pelinegro de cabello largo, quien se encontraba recargado en una pared, Vincent

-El chico raro tiene razón-dice Barret

-Bien...aun no puedo creerlo...-Tifa abandona la habitación con los demás-

-Y ese chico creído quien es? Por que trata así a Cloud?

-Tranquila Yuffie...vamonos...-dice Cid

Cuando Zack y Cloud se quedaron solos...

-Seré paciente contigo...dime...que hiciste y por que lo hiciste...?

-Yo solo quería que volvieras...yo...lo lamento...lo lamento tanto...

-Cloud...no se que hiciste...pero te das cuenta? Deje a Aeris sola...

-Zack...

-Por que a mi y no a ella?

-...No lo se...no se no lo que hice...

-Maldita sea Cloud!! Encima abandonas esta espada que fue sagrada para mi!! Que rayos pasa contigo!!...Contéstame maldito!!-lo toma bruscamente-

-Sueltame!!-empuja al moreno-Quieres la verdad?! Bien esta es la verdad!! Ya no podía soportar el que no estuvieras!! Eres la persona mas importante para mi!! Y te hice volver invocando al Fénix, yo no creía pero paso y estas aquí como yo quería!! Maldición!!-el rubio golpea la pared mientras deja la marca de su puño y de nuevo brotan lagrimas de aquellos bellos zafiros-

-Cloud...pequeño tonto...jaja! –acarisia la cabeza del pequeño oji-azul- Eso es...amor...me amas, no es cierto?

-Zack...no digas tonterías!! Yo...

-Esta bien niégamelo...

-...Idiota...

-Gracias Cloud, yo también te amo-el pelinegro esboza una tierna sonrisa y mira al rubio con ternura-

-Que?...

-Estas sordo o te haces? Te lo repetiré...-arrincona al rubio contra la pared y le susurra al oído- Te amo Cloud...

-Zack!!-Cloud se ruboriza totalmente-No creo que...-No pudo terminar pues los labios suaves de Zack ya estaban sobre los suyos, cerrando en un tierno y apasionado beso

Neeeee xDD espero les haya gustado, claro que continuara y habrá pasión n/n no dejen de leer y no se hagan!! Comenten!! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 Quédate Cap 2 Quédate

Los labios de Zack y de Cloud se separaron por un empujón de este ultimo hacia el pelinegro.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Zack

-Que te sucede a ti?!! Primero armas un alboroto con mis amigos aquí, casi me golpeas y después me dices que me amas y encima...me besas...

-Bueno respondiste mi beso, no?

-No te entiendo...

-Estamos a mano...ese beso fue como una disculpa por lo que acababa de pasar, además como olvidar lo lindo que eres y que me traías loco con esa forma tuya de ser? Los besos que nos dábamos a escondidas...las caricias Cloud...no me quitaba los guantes mas que para poder sentir tu piel...sobre todo ese día en el hotel...

-Ya basta!! No me lo recuerdes!!-el rubio vuelve a ruborizarse-

-Neee Cloud, el rojo te queda bien...

-Dije que ya basta!! No quiero recordar esos días!!

-Lo se...desde que te enteraste de la existencia de Aeris...ya no querías que pasara algo entre los dos...

-Como le pudiste hacer eso a alguien que te amo tanto?

-Ella te amo a ti también, y tu a ella...mejor explícame como me pudiste hacer eso a mi?

-Nunca hubo nada entre ella y yo

-Ah claro, eras tan fiel...

-Ya deja de traerme esos recuerdos a la mente...

-Se que lloraste Cloud...aquel día...

*** Flash Back***

Una bella mujer entraba a la base militar donde hace mucho tiempo vivía Zack, Cloud y otro soldado vigilaban una de las tantas entradas de la base...portaba un largo y bonito vestido blanco, su cabello era largo, castaño claro y sus ojos grandes y verdes...llevaba una canasta llena de flores muy bellas...

Soldado: Hey Cloud, ya la viste? No es bella?

-Si es bella...

Soldado: Se acerca! Como luzco Cloud?

-Am, no lo se traemos el casco puesto...

Soldado: ah cierto...ya lo sabia...

-jajajaja tonto...

-Disculpen...-dice la mujer con su dulce voz- No compran una flor? Hay de 1 gil a 5 gil, ya saben-ríe- para sus novias

Soldado: No preciosa, desgraciadamente ni mi compañero ni yo tenemos novia, pero mi suerte puede cambiar, quieres intentarlo linda?

-Ah! Que grosero!-dice Aeris molesta

-Eres realmente estúpido...ignórelo señorita, y gracias, pero ahora no compramos flores y además no creo que debería estar aquí, con todo respeto-dice el rubio-

-Vaya...que mala suerte...y gracias eres el primer soldado que no me ha faltado el respeto, tu si eres educado jeje

-Disculpe a mis compañeros, por eso le digo que no debería estar aquí

-Yo...lo siento es que busco a alguien y aproveche para hacer negocio

-Ya veo, puedo ayudarla, a quien busca?

-Que amable eres! Busco a mi novio, se llama Zack Fair, soldado de primera clase...sin presumir jaja

Cloud se quedo muy sorprendido, no sabia como reaccionar, ni siquiera sabia si escucho bien, de verdad dijo que era su novio?

-Que...que dice que es de usted?

-Oye! No me hagas repetírtelo! Me da pena!-la castaña se ruboriza- Es mi novio...

Soldado: Ese Zack...siempre tiene lo mejor...ve a llamarlo

-...........No...no!!

-No?...Te sientes bien?-pregunta preocupada- Zack esta bien?

Soldado: Si señorita, Zack esta de maravilla...solo que este novato es muy flojo, mejor lo llamo yo, espere

-Gracias...sabes chico aun así no parece que estés bien...soldado? estas bien?-Aeris trata de mirar el rostro del rubio, como trae el casco solo puede ver parte de su nariz y sus labios que tiemblan y una lagrima rodando por su mejilla- Hey...que pasa contigo?

-No es nada señorita...-en eso aparece Zack

-Hola linda!! Como van las ventas?

-Zack!! Sabes? No van nada bien...

-aaah no pongas esa cara, cariño, lista para nuestra cita

-Si...oye...ese chico de la puerta es amigo tuyo?

-No lo se, no podría reconocerlos a todos...trae el casco, por que?

-Estaba bien y de repente parece que se puso triste, no lo se...

-Aaah soldados melancólicos, ya sabes

-Pobrecillo...tal vez extrañe a alguien...una flor gratis tal vez lo anime

-Hey linda, ven aca!-Zack va tras Aeris quien se dirige hacia Cloud-

-Hola, aun que no pueda ver tu rostro se que estas triste...animo! ten, un obsequio-la castaña le regala una bella flor a Cloud-

-Yo...no...esta bien señorita...

El pelinegro reconoció la voz de su amante

-C-Cloud? Hay no...no sabia que estabas de servicio...

-Tienes...mucha suerte Zack, que se diviertan!-Cloud sale de inmediato de ahí-

-Cloud...-el moreno suspira- hay Cloud...

-Cloud? Ese es su nombre? Es un lindo nombre

-Si que lo es...después hablo con el, ya vez esta sensible...nos vamos?

-Claro!!

Soldado: Cloud? Hey regresa!! No me hagas reportarte niño!! Cloud!! Novatos...ese niño si que es flojo...

Después de que el rubio entro a su habitación de la base

-Zack Idiota!!-destruye la flor en su mano- Solo me has estado utilizando....aaaahh!! encima aun fui amable por no gritarle a tu novia la verdad!! Maldito!!-se quita el casco y lo arroja hacia la pared-Ya no mas...se acabo tu diversión...Zack...

*** Fin del flash back***

-Te diré algo que sonara cruel, sabes cuanto ame a Aeris?

-No me importa...

-Ni la mitad de lo que te ame a ti, no espera...!! Te sigo amando de igual forma

-Te odio...te desprecio...

-Que? Quien te entiende? Sabes, estas muy mal de la cabeza niño, preferiría estar muerto...

Cloud toma su Katana y rápidamente la apunta al cuello de Zack

-Eso se puede arreglar....

-Jajajaja, esta bien, hazlo, mátame...me daré la vuelta y me mataras a la cuenta de tres...

-Q-Que?-dice el rubio sorprendido

-Si solo me reviviste para insultarme...herirme...mátame de nuevo, será un honor...mi querido niño...

-Zack...-el rubio arroja su espada al piso- no...no que rayos me pasa?...Zack...perdóname...-apoya su mano en el hombro del ex soldado- Perdóname...

-Bien....tontito...

-Eh?

El moreno toma la mano de Cloud, lo jala hacia el para tomar su otra mano y lo empuja hacia la cama sometiéndolo

-Ya se te olvido que tus palabras "crueles" nunca me han herido?-el pelinegro toma a su amante fuertemente de las muñecas- Se te olvido que te la pasabas insultándome?

-Zack!! Suel...suéltame!!

-Whooa!! Hey no puedes ser mas fuerte que yo!! Casi te liberas!!

-Y por que no? He entrenado todos estos años!! Ya no puedes jugar conmigo!!

-Nunca jugué contigo, solo te amaba y tu lo disfrutabas...niégamelo...

-Callate!! Bastardo!!

-Mmm...Cloud te oyes tan sexy cuando hablas así...-el pelinegro sonríe perverso y comienza a besar el cuello del rubio- Ríndete, te estoy dando en tu punto débil

-aaahh!! No..no basta!!-Cloud se ruboriza y un gemido sale de su boca sin poderlo evitar- mmm!

-Lo vez, sigue siendo tu punto débil...te amo Cloud...dime que me amas como hacías antes...-el moreno lame el camino del cuello de Cloud hacia su oreja y después muerde su labio inferior- Recuerdas que casi siempre te sacaba sangre cuando mordía tus dulces labios?

-No..no hagas eso...Zack...mmm! que haces?

El moreno baja el cierre de la sudadera del pequeño, descubriendo su torax

-Cloud! Ahora tienes tu cuerpo mejor que antes, si que has crecido, pero sigues siendo mi niño...te acuerdas cual era tu otro punto débil-Zack comienza a pasar su lengua en circulo sobre los pezones de su amante, Cloud se queda mudo

-mmm! Aaah!! Detente Zack! No hagas esto! Mmh!

-Tu boca dice que me detenga, pero tu cara dice que siga...como siempre, esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti...-succiona los pezones del rubio y da pequeñas mordidas

-mmmmh!! Zack...Zack..!

-Sigues siendo tan fácil de excitar… que mal...alguien viene....-Zack sube el cierre de la ropa de Cloud, se levanta y el rubio se queda sobre la cama

-Que pasa aquí?-es Tifa quien entra

-Tifa! Ya no hay nada de que preocuparte, solo jugábamos...pesado como cuando éramos...mas jóvenes

-Igual de inmaduros...

-Tu lo has dicho linda! Bien estoy cansado, hace mucho que no disfruto de un baño caliente, donde esta la ducha?

-Esta abajo

-Gracias Tifa, puedes traerme ropa nueva? Ya no soy un soldado, ni de broma!

-Si claro, puedes ponerte algo de Cloud

-Gracias...lo bueno es que ya no eres tan bajito como eras antes, no Cloud?

-Cállate...-el oji-azul vuelve a desviar la mirada –

Cuando Zack se metió a la ducha...

-Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, no Cloud?

-Asi es Tifa...

-Y veo que ya no discutirán eso es bueno...

-Si...

-Bien, los espera una cena especial que hice en su honor, es una sorpresa especial, no digas nada, esta bien?

-Esta bien...

-nos vemos abajo, Cloud

Cuando Zack salió de la ducha...

-Vaya te vistes muy sexy...un día van a violarte...como hace unos momentos, pero no llegue lejos lamentablemente...jajaja

-No paras de hablar y decir tonterías...

-Esta bien...quieres que me vaya?

El rubio mira al moreno, con esos ojos tristes, pero también llenos de amor hacia el, y se arroja a sus brazos, recargando su rostro en el pecho del mayor...-No...quiero que te quedes...siempre...por favor...-El pelinegro sorprendido, abraza a Cloud cálidamente, besa su frente, levanta su rostro y le sonríe y mira con ternura

-Me quedare...solo por ti...y la próxima vez no te salvas de ya sabes que, pequeño!


End file.
